


Rest for the Weary

by SarieVenea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, shmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarieVenea/pseuds/SarieVenea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their return from the hive, the men of Atlantis' team find rest.</p>
<p>This is disgustingly sappy and cute. You will need to brush your teeth after. And lots of shipping going on, so avoid if that's not your cup of tea. </p>
<p>Originally posted June 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest for the Weary

Teyla spun and swooped, her dance a fluid, powerful series of steps and well-rehearsed motions that was coming from the deepest parts of her mind, no hint of the tears that poured down her face visible in her body. She sobbed out loud, her breaths coming in heavy, angry gasps that hurt as much to hear as they did to breathe.

Ronon stood in the doorway, his hands limp at his sides, watching her. Suddenly she dropped the sticks and collapsed, falling to her knees and crying out. He was at her side in an instant, cradling her close, his thick arms holding her against the instinctive struggle.

"Sshh. Sshh." His gentle whisper was a bit surprising to his own ears, but he simply dropped his chin, his mouth coming against her hair. "It's alright, I'm here. I've got you."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt and screaming so only he could hear. Screaming her fury, her sadness and fright and deep hurt. He crushed her close, his own chest aching with a ferocity that he hadn't felt in so long. A caring that went beyond the ice seven years had layered upon his heart. He felt her heaving ribs under his hands, her sobs crashing over her and leaving her shaking.

They sat there for a long time, Teyla crying until she shuddered into sleep, exhaustion and emotions leaving her drained. Ronon didn't move, his arms still holding her tightly, his dampened eyes drying quickly. He listened to her breathing, letting it slow and even out before he dared to lift her, settling her against his shoulder and walking to the infirmary.

He'd known this was coming, ever since he returned with the other two members of her team and found her eyes dead, flat, uncaring as she watched the three men walk into the gateroom unharmed. She'd stared through him, then turned and stalked from the room, her back rigid and her fist knotted. For three days he'd followed her, letting Sheppard deal with the emotions flowing in waves from Dr. Weir, and Rodney with the chaos that was the labs and the science staff, especially Dr. Beckett and Zelenka. She hadn't eaten or slept in that time, her body never still and never resting. Always training, running, fighting the impeding pain. Finally she'd fallen, and he was there to catch her.

Striding into the dimmed infirmary, he found the good doctor waiting, the look on his face expectant as the Runner walked in with the still trembling woman in his arms.

"Lass," he breathed as he ran a hand over her hair, his eyes sad. He pulled back a curtain and motioned Ronon to lay her down on the wide bed. Ronon did as ordered, but did not back away as Carson and the nurse began to carefully remove the sweat-soaked clothing and attach various cords and wires to her body.

Soon she was warm and monitored, sleeping quietly. Beckett motioned the hulking shadow to follow him to the corner office.

"She's exhausted, the poor thing. She needs to rest for a solid two days, no excitement, no exercise, nothing except to sleep and eat."

"Don't ask me to leave."

"I want ye to stay, lad. She needs ye. That particular bed is the wide one; feel free to rest yourself, ye hear?"

Ronon crossed his arms and nodded his understanding. Carson rested his hand on the thick forearm for a brief second before turning and stepping behind his desk. Ronon went to the curtain, pulling it closed behind him as he moved to the side of the bed, staring down for a few minutes. The beautiful woman was pale, lines creasing her mouth and near her eyes. He took off his boots, carefully pushing aside the lines and tubes and bending to slip onto the bed next to her. Lifting his long legs up to rest next to hers, he slid an arm under her shoulders and lifted her close, pausing to hold his breath when she stirred. Her eyes blinked sleepily, but she didn't speak and merely pressed close to his chest, taking a long, shuddering breath.

He looked down at her, her forehead resting against his shoulder. Reaching up, he brushed away a sticking strand of hair from her temple and let his thumb linger on her skin. Satisfied that she was safe, finally resting and truly on her way to finding peace again, he let his own eyes close, not noticing the gentle brogue that murmured softly as a blanket was draped over him.

Carson tapped his radio once safely back in his office.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yeah doc?"

There was no trace of sleepiness in the quiet answer, though it was late, well, early, actually, and Carson shook his head in exasperation. Another battle better fought another time.

"There is currently a small Athosian and a not-so-wee Satedan sound asleep in my infirmary; I just thought you'd be wantin' to know."

"They come in together?"

"Well, one was carryin' the other, but yes, they did come in together."

Across the city, stretched out on a balcony, his own tired leader curled against his chest, Sheppard smiled, closing his eyes in brief thanks.

"Thanks doc; let me know, alright?"

"Aye, lad, that I will."

The colonel shifted, pulling Elizabeth Weir closer and tucking the thick blankets tighter; he let himself relax into the smuggled pillows and curls under his chin.

McKay twisted his radio out of his ear, dropping it onto the work bench and turning away from the eavesdropped conversation with a sigh.

"Ronon gets Teyla, Sheppard gets Elizabeth, and who do I get to comfort? You. And your cranky ventilation system. This is classic, you know? Classic McKay luck. The rest of my team is currently sleeping next to beautiful women, and I am wide awake, drinking bad coffee and reprimanding a floating chunk of metal."

The panel in front of him sparked angrily and he jumped, frowning.

"Alright, so you're a beautiful chunk of metal, but you're still just a fancy lifeboat! No blonde hair, no curves or…"

The muttering went on, and Atlantis smiled happily. Normal, no. Back to it, yes. Peace.


End file.
